Digital cameras are often limited in their dynamic range. Such limitations can result in sub-par picture quality, especially in high contrast or high dynamic range photography settings, where especially bright or dark areas of a photograph tend to overpower other portions, resulting in a loss of color and detail. The human eye has a dynamic range of about 1,000,000:1, while 8-bit digital cameras often have a range of at most 255:1. Thus, current cameras cannot deal with this issue at the time of image capture. While post-capture processing has been attempted, such processing often fails to improve picture detail to an acceptable level.